The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly, to systems and methods of operating on audio content based on recognizing spoken utterances in the presence of such audio content.
Traditionally, audio content delivery systems provide limited user interaction with the content being delivered. Radio, for example, plays music to a local speaker, but does not allow a listener to interact or react to the content being delivered. More generally, existing content delivery systems allow the user limited opportunities to interact with the content being received. When interaction is available, it typically requires the use of mechanical input devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or touch screen and the manipulation of user interface elements such as buttons, menus, or windows.
The present invention provides hands-free audio content manipulation systems and methods.